This invention relates to computer input devices and, more particularly, to mechanical controller devices that may be combined with computer graphic displays and/or touch screen input devices.
Touch screen devices have become a commonplace user interface for electronic devices, computers, and the like. Touch screens are typically combined with a display screen which is in close proximity to the touch screen or which projects images through the touch screen. Under software control, the display may present images, video, alphanumeric information, and various combinations thereof. Moreover, the display may define corresponding areas of the touch screen as control input areas, through the presentation of control command words, iconic or graphic representations of controls, or the like. Thereafter, an operator touch at an appropriate portion of the touch screen causes the software to correlate the touch position with the control command defined by the display at that position, and to act on that command.
It is well known in the prior art to employ controller devices in conjunction with touch screen devices and computer displays to emulate the sensation and feel of mechanical input devices, such as knobs, joysticks, and sliding (fader) controls. Such touch screen controller devices are described, for example, in the following U.S. patents issued to the present inventors:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,239,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,955,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,146,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,145,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,613,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,115.
There are various arrangements known in the prior art to removably secure such controller devices to a touch screen, computer display, or a superstrate placed over either of these devices. One object of the present invention is to use magnetic assemblies to adhere controller devices to flat panel displays, with or without the combined use of touch screen devices. A further object of the invention is the use of a linear magnetic drive in a fader controller to translate the fader cap under machine control, whereby automatic fader controllers may be applied to flat panel displays, touch screens, and computer displays in general.
The present invention generally comprises moveable magnetic devices for use in conjunction with electronic displays associated with computers and electronic devices. In particular, the invention enables manual input devices and control devices to be joined to an electronic display, whereby the computer or electronic device may be controlled, inputs may be made thereto, and the electronic display may be altered in correspondence to these inputs.
In one aspect, the invention includes a fader controller comprised of a longitudinally extending track having at least a portion thereof extending over an image area of an electronic display. A fader cap is joined to the track for longitudinal sliding translation therealong, the variable position of the fader cap corresponding to a selected input value or to a control function. The cap may be moved manually along the track to change the input value or control function. The display output may be altered by the computer or electronic appliance in response to the input/control function to comprise an interactive graphical user interface.
A salient feature of the fader controller is a mechanism for driving the fader cap to any position along the track. The mechanism includes a plurality of permanent magnets spaced along the track and arranged with opposite poles in close proximity. The fader cap is provided with at least one electromagnet having poles that are longitudinally opposed. A plurality of conductive rails extend longitudinally on the track, and the fader cap includes contacts that electrically engage the conductive rails. Some of the fader cap contacts are connected to the electromagnet(s), and at least one track interacts with one contact on the fader cap to detect the instantaneous position of the fader cap.
The power rails are selectively driven with a voltage that alternates in accordance with the fader cap position, so that the electromagnet poles interact with the permanent track magnets to translate the fader cap distally or proximally along the track. The fader cap thus may be driven automatically to any desired position along the track, whereby the computer or electronic appliance may place the fader cap any preset position. The conductive rail associated with position sensing may include a distributed resistance therealong, whereby changes in voltage on the position sensing rail may be correlated with the linear position of the fader cap.
In a further embodiment of the fader controller, the number of conductive rails may be reduced to two, comprised of a DC/common rail and a resistive, position sensing rail. The fader cap includes a touch sensor circuit and a processor to drive alternately each of two electromagnets in the cap, and one of the rails includes a distributed resistance that enables the system to determine the instantaneous position of the fader cap.
In another aspect, the invention provides a magnetic arrangement for joining one or more controller device to a flat panel electronic display, whereby controllers such as switches, knobs, and faders (slide controllers) may be superposed on the display. The controllers may be connected to the computer or electronic appliance that is associated with the display to enable input functions and control functions to be carried out. The flat panel display output may be altered by the computer or electronic appliance in response to the input/control function to comprise an interactive graphical user interface.
The magnetic arrangement includes, in one aspect, a pair of tracks mounted adjacent to the rear surface of a flat panel display, the tracks disposed at the side and end margins of the display. A pair of bars are slidably secured to the side tracks and end tracks, respectively, each bar spanning the rear surface of the display, and a magnet or electromagnet is secured at the intersection of the pair of bars. The bars may be translated along their respective tracks to selectively position the electromagnet at any location that corresponds to a desired location on the front surface of the flat panel display. The controller device includes a magnet (permanent or electromagnet) that is attracted to the rear electromagnet, whereby the controller is secured to the flat panel display. The controller may comprise any of the controller devices disclosed in the prior art, such as the patent application referenced above, or exemplified in the patents referenced above.
As a variant of this approach, a single pair of tracks may be provided at either the sides or end of the rear surface of the display, and a bar may be slidably secured to the pair of tracks. A magnet or electromagnet is slidably secured to the bar, and translation of the bar along the track combined with translation of the electromagnet along the bar enable the positioning of the electromagnet at any selected location corresponding to a desired placement of a controller device on the front surface of the display. This arrangement may be compounded by the provision of a plurality of slidable bars in adjacent relationship, each supporting at least one electromagnet to function as described above.
In a further aspect, the magnetic arrangement includes an extendable, rotatable arm secured adjacent to the rear surface of a flat panel display. The arm includes a proximal end secured at one corner of the display, and a distal end which supports an electromagnet or magnet. As before, a controller device at the front surface of the display includes a magnet (permanent or electromagnet) that is attracted to the rear electromagnet, whereby the controller is secured to the flat panel display. The arm may be rotated and extended manually, or by motors and/or linear actuators. As an alternative to the rotatable arm arrangement, a multi-segment, hinged arm may be secured at the rear surface and articulated by manual or motor means to position the electromagnet to correspond to the desired placement of a controller on the front surface of the display.